Woman
by Silver to Crimson
Summary: One Shot - Lucius Malfoy decides to bring another woman home, practically a stranger. In fact, he doesn't even know her name. But can he really go through with it? A side of the Malfoy family that most people don't picture. Please review.


This Fanfiction contains sexual references and content. Please don't read it this bothers you in any way. It was not written to offend anyone and I would like to keep it that way.

* * *

He gently laid her down on the bed, putting one leg on either side of her body. She ran her hands up his chest, then down his back, removing his shirt in the process.

Yes, he was married. But the marriage was different now. She didn't love him. He knew it better than she did. She didn't even try to pretend anymore.

Her hands were cold, an opposite to his own skin, which was burning with heat. The contrast pleasured him, even aroused him slightly. The woman realised this and smiled, pulling his hips closer to hers, all the while kissing his neck.

Yes, he had a son. His son was the only reason he was still in this marriage. It was a constant battle between him and his wife, both of them trying but never succeeding in bending him to their will.

She was on top of him now, nibbling playfully at his hipbones. Gods she was slow. Her long, soft fingers, trembling slightly, he noticed to his satisfaction, undid his pants and slid them off. She laughed seductively and moved back up his body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

Yes, he was going to sleep with a woman he barely knew. And he was going to enjoy it. He had to enjoy it. One had to get what one needed, and he most certainly was not getting it from his wife.

He watched the woman remove her shirt ever so slowly, taking her time with each button. She wiggled rhythmically, performing a type of strip tease. He supposed that she found this attractive. Had he not been in this position, he would have informed the woman that she looked foolish. Instead, he faked a smile.

Yes, his son was due to come home any minute now. It didn't matter anymore; his son was probably getting more than he was. Of course he was. He was single and the spitting image of his father.

The woman, (Gods, he didn't even know her name,) pressed her chest against his and whispered dirty things in his ear. At first he didn't mind it, it was actually kind of sexy, but then she ruined it with six short words. "Let's do it in your bed."

No, he would not sleep with another woman in the bed that he and his wife had shared. In fact, he would not sleep with another woman at all. He couldn't do it. There was something there that wouldn't let him do it. Despite the fact that his wife no longer loved him, he still loved her.

"What do you think, babe? You're the adventurous type, aren't you?"

Yes, he was the adventurous type, but that was just repulsive. It was one thing if it happened without one realising it, like when Bellatrix had slept with the stranger from the Hog's Head, but to do it intentionally. It made him sick.

He heard the front door close suddenly. He sat up unexpectedly, startling the woman. She looked at him with a scowl on her face, then began to re-dress angrily, managing to button her shirt inside out. He considered giving her another date that he would never follow through on. "I can't believe this! You will _never_ live this down, Lucius Malfoy. NEVER!"

Yes, he would live this down. The woman wouldn't dare tell anyone that she hadn't ended up sleeping with him. The others hadn't, why should this one be any different.

She slammed the door so loudly that it almost put Narcissa to shame. He put his hands behind his head and sighed loudly. Any previous arousal, if that was what it had been in the first place, was now gone. He heard Draco knock twice on the door, barely allowing him any time to answer. He opened the door and poked his head in. "Another one, Lucius?" he said, smirking. _Gods, my son really hates me, _he thought with what could have been sadness had it not been for the disgrace that the boy had brought to this family. "Isn't that the third one this week? You really need to get it together, mate."

Yes, he needed to get it together. He needed to get it together with his wife. She was the only one that would ever be good enough for him, despite rumours.

He redressed and walked to the room where he knew his wife would be faking sleep. She had been awake the whole time, hoping to herself that it would be a disaster, listening to every word. She had smiled when her husband had refused to do it in their bed, grim satisfaction forming inside of her. He walked to her, sat on the edge of her bed and cupped her chin in his hand. She turned to face the other direction, smirking at him while she did it.

Yes, this was going to take a long time. It was going to take a lot of effort. But it was going to be worth it.

* * *

Please review. This is my first shot at writing anything with sexual content, as well as my first one-shot. Any feed-back would be much appreciated. 


End file.
